


A Curious Creature

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [154]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both of Dis's sons had been curious where the uncle they'd grown up believing was dead had been all their lives. Kíli, though, has asked more questions about the people and the land.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Curious Creature

**Author's Note:**

> Frerin, talking to Kíli about camels  
> Prompt: Xerophile  
> Alternate Universe: Flame of Durin

"Camels are a creature from Khand and from the deserts around Umbar, that go for days without water or food, and are used by merchant caravans to cross the desert safely."

Vahan carefully sketches the outline of one of the strange creatures that roam north of the mountains, watching his nephew's face out of the corner of his eye. Both of Dis's sons had been curious where the uncle they'd grown up believing was dead had been all their lives. Kíli, though, has asked more questions about the people and the land - mostly, Vahan thinks, because Thorin has sent Kíli with Dis to be ambassador to several halls already. It is useful for Kíli to know what he'd encounter if he's sent south.

Kíli has a thoughtful frown on his face as he looks over the sketch. "Don't the Men of Khand use horses, as well?"

"For war, and as status symbols, yes." Vahan leans back in his chair as Kíli does the same, content to talk about the south for now. "Horses need to drink every day, and to eat, or they become quickly too weak to carry anything, even their own weight, and they die. Camels can cross the deserts claimed by Umbar without needing to drink once, if they're given their fill of water at the beginning of the journey."

"Do they sell these camels to anyone?" Kíli is studying the sketch with an intensity that reminds Vahan more of Thorin than of Dis. "Or even hire them out?"

"Most merchants from Umbar will sell anything in their caravan, including the camels and their handlers." Vahan had heard they'd sell their own children for the right price, though he'd been appalled to hear that. He isn't certain he wants to tell Kíli that much, though perhaps later, if it is decided that Kíli should go south so far.

Kíli looks disgusted enough with the idea that the merchants of Umbar would sell the handlers along with the camels. It really wouldn't do to tell him now that children are among those people that are sold in parts of the south. Never dwarrow children, but still, it is bad enough that Men will sell their own.

**Author's Note:**

> Vahan is Frerin, having left behind his name after Azanulbizar, and being captured and held by orcs in Moria for several decades. He had gone south after escaping with some other captives, and they settled in Mountain's End, where Vahan was courted by the daughter of the ruling prince (and courted her, though he was hesitant when he found out she _was_ the princess; eventually they did marry). Vahan and Khatar went north after a botched assassination attempt, and remain in Erebor for the rest of their lives.
> 
> Xerophiles are plants or animals that are adapted for an arid environment.


End file.
